


Darling, Can't I Stay?

by bimeetsstigma



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Incubus Kim Woojin, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Top Kim Woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimeetsstigma/pseuds/bimeetsstigma
Summary: “Call me Woojin, darling. Keep God out of this.”OrChan’s friends get the bright idea to summon a sex demon in his room and he’s stuck dealing with the after effects.I DO NOT GIVE CONSENT FOR THIS OR ANY OF MY WORKS TO BE REPOSTED ON ANY SITE. IF YOU SEE MY WORKS ON ANY OTHER SITE, IT WAS STOLEN FROM ME UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED.





	Darling, Can't I Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this, but people have gotten it in their minds that it is okay to steal content. When I post a fic, I post it on the platforms I want. Which means that when I post a fic on AO3, I _only_ want it on AO3. A great deal of my fics have been stolen and reposted to wattpad without my permission or consent. AO3 is the only platform that I post my works on, and if you consume it from places such as wattpad or asianfanfics, it was stolen from me. This means I do not see the comments, the likes, it has all been taken. These thieves do not ask to repost the fics, and they know what they are doing is wrong. Please, if you see my works on another site, leave a comment here or hop over to my twitter and send me a DM or curiouscat. Thank you.

Chan just wanted to go back to his room, practice a few spells, and then struggle to go to bed until he had to be up for his eleven a.m. class. Was that too much to ask for?

Apparently it was, when you had five idiots as friends.

The first thing he hears after opening his bedroom door is, “I tried to stop them.”

Chan doesn’t even fully process what he’s walked into before he’s shutting the door and taking a lap down the hallway, thinking that he must be imagining things and that he didn’t in fact just walk into his bedroom to find his five friends and a naked stranger in the middle of his room.

“I tried to stop them.” Seungmin repeated once Chan had entered his room again. His eyes go from Seungmin, to Felix, to Jisung, to Changbin, to Jeongin. Then, they go to the pentagram that wasn’t on the floor when he left for classes this morning.

Finally, his eyes rise to meet that of the demon standing in the middle of the circle. At least, Chan has to assume that it’s a demon. Right now the demon looked suspiciously human. A tactic that Chan knew they took up to gain trust from humans.

The demon stared back at him.

“Jisung…” Chan finally started as he turned to who is is positive is the mastermind behind this. “Why?”

“Don’t blame me!” Jisung cried, “They all joined me.”

“Mostly because we didn’t want you doing this by yourself.” Felix protested.

“I was just curious to see if we could do it.” Jeongin admitted, head held down.

“Seungmin.” Chan looked at the one friend that he had thought would know better than to allow their friends to do this. “Why didn’t you call me.”

“You were in class. They weren’t going to wait for you to pick up and tell them to not summon a demon.” Seungmin frowned. “I stayed here to at least make sure that they did it right.”

“And the demon is still here because?” Chan looked at the man who hadn’t made any noise since he had walked in. “Just here for a friendly chat?”

“The return spell that we tried didn’t work.” Changbin confessed. “And we didn’t have a backup spell to go with it.”

“Okay.” Chan nodded as he took all this in. “So, why in my room?”

“We knew you wouldn’t be here.” Felix started matter of factly.

“Of course. Right. Well, you’ve all overstayed your welcome, now get out.” Chan motioned to the door. 

“We can’t just leave you here with a demon.” Jeongin squeaked as Chan ushered them out his bedroom.

“Jeongin, he’s trapped in the pentagram. I’ll be fine. Now, all of you stay out my room. I’ll find a way to send it back to Hell.”

“But-”

“No buts, Changbin. If you guys come back you’ll probably make it worse. I’ll do the research to find a spell that’ll send him back.”

“Are you really going to sleep with a demon in your room?”

“You should have thought about that before you helped summon him, Felix.” Chan sighed. “It’s fine. Trust me. If anything happens I’ll call the Headmaster to take care of it.”

“You can’t do that.” Jisung started.

“Why not, Jisung? So I can’t tell him that you all summoned it here? If I can’t handle it then none of you can either. Trust me, I’ll know when I’m in over my head and I’ll get help if I need it.” Chan assured his friends.

“Sorry.” Jeongin slipped out right before Chan closed the door.

“I don’t supposed I can convince you to go back to whatever corner of Hell they summoned you from?” Chan turned to face the man as soon as the door shut behind the last of his friends. “You know, so you can go on and get back to your usual demon shit.”

The demon doesn’t respond. Instead it allows its eyes to roam up and down Chan’s body.

“Suit yourself. Unlike my friends, I’m not an idiot. So don’t think you can convince me to break the barrier and let you out. Plus, I’d make a shitty body to possess.” Chan walked around the pentagram, taking mental note of how the demon turns so that Chan remains in his line of sight.

“It’ll be less painful if you just go back to hell now.” Chan sat on his bed. “They do say that banishing you back to hell is painful. Which is what’s going to end up happening. You should save yourself the extra step.” 

Chan threw his belongings for class down on the floor and sat down at the desk in his room. Already he was in the process of making a mental list of what books he would need to check out from the library that might help. The internet could be faster, but the internet was also unreliable and Chan couldn’t risk using the wrong spell to send the demon back.

“Since you’re not going to go anywhere,” Chan moved over to his dresser to pull out a pair of pants and a shirt. He walked over to the demon and all but threw them at him. He caught them without so much as a blink. “Put these on. I don’t want to have to look at you naked for however long you’re going to be here.”

When Chan wakes up he nearly shits himself at the sight of the man standing in the middle of his room staring him down. That is before he remembered that he has literal idiots for friends and that this man is in fact a demon. “Still here?” he said groggily, rolling in his bed to turn his back to the demon. “I thought you’d get bored of me sleeping.”

Chan allowed himself about fifteen more minutes of sleep before he rolled out of bed to go get dressed and go to class. “Don’t wait up for me.” He waved at the demon as he exited his room to go about his day.

There was a slight amount of paranoia building up in him; he couldn’t help but think that his fellow students and the staff around him knew that he had some sort of demon taking camp in his room. The more rational part of him knew that only five people, himself excluded, knew that there was an unwanted guest at their campus.

“Chan.”

Chan looked up from the book on his bed to face the demon. “Oh, so you do speak. Took you long enough.” Chan and the demon maintain eye contact for a few moments before Chan raised his eyebrows, “Any reason you called my name? Are you going to plead for me to release you from the pentagram? Unlike my friends, I have a brain. And I’m much too smart for your demon antics.”

The demon’s lips upturn into a hint of a smile before he nodded. “I figured as much. It’s why I haven’t asked you to do so.”

When it looked as though the demon wasn’t going to say more Chan looked back to the book. He skimmed over the spells on the page only for his attention to be drawn away once more.

“My name is Woojin.”

“I know your name isn’t really Woojin.” Any demon would be a fool to give out their real name to a human who wants to go about banishing them from the mortal realm. But thanks, Woojin.”

After that the two fell into a standard routine. Chan would leave for class in the morning and come back to spend a few hours of his day conversing with Woojin. While the demon was overall nice and never pushed Chan, Chan still continued to research for the proper spell to send the demon back.

Except he needed one important silver of information to aid him in finding the right spell. So one night, after he had showered and gotten into bed, he looked at the demon who had become a semi permanent fixture in his room. “Woojin.”

“Chan.”

“What kind of demon are you?”

“Why do you ask after all this time?”

“I’m curious.”

“You’re looking for the right spell to send me back.”

“That too.”

Woojin threw his head back and laughed before he smirked at Chan. “I’m an incubus.”

Chan sat back on his head so he could stare at the ceiling. He silently cursed his friends because of _all_ the demons to summon, they chose a sex demon. Though, when Chan thinks about it a little more in detail, he supposed it was better than a chaos demon or any demon that kills simply for the joy of it.

“You’re tired.” Woojin observed once Chan exited the shower and came back to the room dressed in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless tank. He had watched the human closely for the past few weeks and knew how much the man struggled to get a good nights rest. He tossed and turned nightly. It was evident from the first moment that Woojin had laid eyes on the human. Now it was slightly more noticeable.

“As always. Comes with being a student and all that. With the extra added load of an incubus who now resides in my room and probably watches me sleep.” Chan came to stand right outside of the pentagram so he could look Woojin in the eyes. “Do you not get tired just standing there all day?”

“No. Not tired in the way that you do. I could help you.”

“Right.” Chan snorted, “Don’t try to pull a fast one on me Woojin, it isn’t going to work.” he turned his back to sort out the pile of books he had left on his desk. He had limited down his search of a banishing spell down to four books. Now all he had to do was find the one that would actually work.

Chan froze at the soft hand that gripped at his elbow. 

“Oh shit.” Chan took a step from the demon that now stood directly in front of him. He chanced a quick glance over at the pentagram on the ground to see just _how_ the man broke out. At first glance he found nothing out of the ordinary; it looked the same as it had every other day that the demon had stood in his room. “Woojin what-”

“You’re tired. Would you like me to help you with that?” the demon took a step forward to make up for the step that Chan had took back. Now he hovered over the human once more. Over the past three weeks he had observed the human every moment that he was in the room. Even times when he was out - though he wouldn’t tell the human that.

“How are you out of the circle?” Chan asked, “I locked the door behind me, enchanted it. None of my friends could get in.”

“They never fully completed the circle.” Woojin informed, “There was a small line in it. Insignificant to the human eye, but it was enough to allow me to freely roam. I’ve always been able to get out, Chan.”

“If you were always able to get out then why did you never do anything before? You had the chance to rip my friends to shreds when they first summoned you. You’ve spent the past three weeks in my room; why didn’t you do anything?”

Woojin chuckled as he moved to sit on Chan’s bed. The human remained standing, watching the demon with weary eyes. “Not every demon wants to rip those who summon them to shreds. I’m a different type of demon. My goals are different. You interest me.”

“You’re just saying that to get in my pants.” Chan looked around the room for something he could use to defend himself against the demon. His wand, which would prove most useful against a being from a different realm, sat snug in the robes he had prepared for tomorrow. In his closet. Out of reach.

“As much as I’d like to say no, I can’t. I do want to get in your pants. Anybody with eyes and a functioning sex drive would want to get in your pants.” Woojin grabbed his elbow once more, gently, and lead Chan slowly over to the bed.

“I don’t know about this.” Chan whispered as Woojin pressed him against the bed. His hands leaving a trail of heat wherever they touched. “How do I know this isn’t some plot for you to consume my soul and take my body for your own.”

“While your body is stronger than normal humans, I don’t crave to have it in that sense. I don’t want your soul, either. As I already told you; my goals are different. I want to be inside your cute body a different way.” Woojin grinned as a blush worked its way up Chan’s neck. “Plus, I’ve grown to like you over the past three weeks. Typically humans don’t strike up mundane conversation with me.”

“So all you want from me is sex?”

“For now, yes.” Woojin trailed his lips across the beautiful flushed skin of Chan’s neck, drinking in the choked gasp it elicited from the other. “You need sleep. I need sex. Sex is already a tiring act. With me, it’ll drain you to the point of needing to rest when we’re done.”

“And if I say no?”

“Then I’ll leave you to be and find someone else. But we both know you’re not going to say no, darling.” Woojin pulled back from Chan’s neck, instead turning his focus on the exposed thighs. “You’ve been going around for days in nothing but these revealing little boxers. You’ve been teasing me all this time without even knowing.”

Chan’s laugh cut off when Woojin worked his hands around the waistband of his boxers to pull them down. “You don’t waste any time, do you?”

“I’m a starving man, a starving man gets what he wants.” Woojin declared, already using his hand to work Chan to full hardness. He paused once Chan was fully erect to finish taking Chan’s boxers off and to take his own clothing off. Any other day he wouldn’t need this step; he was always naked when summoned to prevent that. “Take off your shirt.”

Woojin held back a laugh as Chan scrambled to do so. Moments later they were both completely naked. One step in particular he hated with the male sex was that there needed to be preperations in order to fuck them. Woojin could just switch their roles so he was the one taking Chan’s cock, but that’s not what he wanted.

So he brought a hand back to his own asshole, where his body helpfully supplied its own lubrication for when the time needed. He dipped his fingers in long enough for them to get wet before he pulled them out to place at Chan’s entrance instead.

“Oh, fuck.” Chan threw his head back as one of Woojin’s slicked up fingers slid into him. “Why the fuck is the lube so warm?”

“It’s from my own body; I’m able to self lubricate. It’s better than whatever of yours I’d use.” Woojin responded. Chan groaned once Woojin pushed in one more finger and crooked his fingers just right to rub against his prostate.

“What the fuck?” Chan looked down to see exactly what Woojin was doing that felt that good. Chan’s fucked before. He’s been fucked. He’s been fingered and has fingered himself. None of those experiences came close to this. And when he looked down and the demon looked up to connect their eyes, he found that it didn’t look different than before.

But it felt different. Each stroke of Woojin’s fingers sent sparks up Chan’s spine. His cock jerked with each press, almost as if Woojin was controlling it through his prostate. He felt his orgasm building up fast, too fast. It was ready to wash over him. His body began to tighten and lock up and he closed his eyes, ready to see stars.

Instead it all came to a halt as Woojin stilled his fingers. Chan was too prideful to moan or groan, so he looked down at the demon. “How the fuck did you do that?”

Woojin already appeared to know what Chan was talking about. “My bodily fluids increase the sensitivity and responsiveness of humans. Or whomever I’m fucking.” Woojin pulled his fingers out to wipe whatever remaining lubrication off on Chan’s dick. “It comes in handy. Especially with my male counterparts.”

“I thought you needed sex; why’d you stop?”

“As pretty as you looked, I didn’t want you to come with my fingers.” Woojin wrapped his too warm hand around Chan’s cock, giving it a teasing stroke. He laughed when the human threw his head back once more, abs becoming more prominent as the pleasure spread through his body once more. “You’d look so beautiful cumming on my cock, my name spilling from your lips. I’ll eat your cries up.”

Chan held back a sob when Woojin pulled his hand away again just as heat began to coil in the bit of his stomach. If Woojin wanted him exhausted he was doing a great job of getting him there. Each near orgasm that Woojin drew out left Chan feeling even more tired.

“I thought you were hungry.”

“Ravenous.” Woojin agreed.

“Then why aren’t you fucking me?” Chan asked. He wasn’t going to _beg_, but he really needed to come _now_. He had classes in the morning and he couldn’t be kept up all night by a demon who wanted to tease.

“Allow me to taste you first. Then I’ll feast.” Woojin moved back on the bed. Chan expected him to suck on his dick. What he hadn’t expected was for Woojin to spread his thighs and his ass and lick at his entrance. Chan choked back a moan and tried to push away from Woojin’s warm tongue proding against his asshole.

Woojin had an unfair advantage in strength. His grip tightened on Chan’s thighs and he held the human in place as he pushed his tongue in and drank in the taste of himself in Chan. Chan reached down to grab at Woojin’s hair, moans spilling out his throat as the tongue worked itself further into his body.

Chan thought he was going to pull Woojin’s head away. Instead, to his embarrassment, his hands push Woojin even further down into his body. He gripped hard at Woojin’s hair, body twisting as if to work Woojin’s tongue even deep into his body.

It was an out of world experience. Chan’s never been ate out before. He’d always been too self conscious of his body to allow anyone to do that. Dick in his ass? Go for it. Tongue in his ass? Closed for business.

With the way that Woojin worked him open he regrets not doing it sooner. Though, when he considered the comment the demon had made about his body fluids, any other experience would have been blown out of the water in the first two minutes alone.

Again, that familiar heat began to tease Chan’s body. He knew that the incubus knew what he was doing. That it was coming. But he didn’t let up, even as Chan’s thighs began to tense up. “Woojin, fuck I’m gonna cum.”

Woojin’s breath tickled as he laughed at Chan’s whine. He pulled away, though he situated himself between Chan’s thighs. He looked down on the human as he breathed in and out quickly, thighs still shaking from what never came.

“I think I’m ready to feast.” Woojin mused. He removed his hands from Chan’s thighs to resituate themselves. One found itself on his own cock as he teased it against Chan’s hole. Woojin found himself nearly salivating at the sight of Chan clenching around nothing. Almost as if he was silently begging Woojin to push in.

The other hooked itself under one of Chan’s knees as he pushed it back to get a better look. In this entire time Chan only looked at him with glazed eyes. Woojin wanted to tease the man more, but he was hungry; he’d spent the past three weeks watching this man instead of going on about his life to find someone to feed from.

While he felt like he was starving, the time he spend on earth in this small dorm room was worth it as he pushed in slowly. The way that Chan’s eyes closed and his eyebrows scrunched together. The smallest hint of a whine that escaped his throat as he threw his head back to reveal more of that pale neck. The way he clenched even tighter around Woojin once his hips were pressed flat against Chan’s ass and he was as deep as he could go. It was worth it.

Woojin pulled out slowly, hating the loss of heat from Chan’s body. Still, that was needed in order to get to the end point. He pushed back in fast, the sound of his hips hitting Chan’s ass sent a satisfying sound throughout the room. Woojin made sure to keep Chan spread as he pulled out and pushed back in again. His cock dragged against Chan’s walls as if learning every inch of him. 

He started up a quick rhythm. He made sure not to hit Chan’s prostate on every thrust as he didn’t want the man to come too quickly. Woojin needed to hear more of the moans that tumbled past Chan’s lips.

Woojin paused momentarily to drop Chan’s leg down and press his chest against the human so that they were face to face. Chan had his eyes squeezed shut. Woojin wasn’t sure if it was because of the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling or if it was because he just didn’t want to make eye contact with Woojin.

Woojin’s thrusts become more deep with the position he’s in. He licks a stripe up Chan’s throat, and that finally has the man opening his eyes to look at Woojin. “Oh God. Oh fuck. Oh my God.” he moans as Woojin circles his hips slowly.

“Call me Woojin, darling. Keep God out of this.”

“Oh. Fuck. Woojin.” Chan obediently switched over to using Woojin’s name. He arms come up to claw at Woojin’s back, his legs had a mind of their own as the movements followed so sort of pattern.

“Chan, do you know how good you feel? How good you taste?” Woojin moaned into the man’s ear. “How beautiful your moans are? To think that I wasted three weeks just watching you when I could have been fucking you that entire time.”

“Fuck, I think I’m going to cum. Please let me. Please don’t stop this time.” Chan pleaded. He locked eyes with Woojin. “I _need_ to cum.” He could feel it building up again. This time it was more intense; his cock twitched from where it was trapped between their bodies, silently begging for release.

“Why should I let you cum now?” Woojin teased as he squeezed his hand between their bodies so he could stroke along Chan’s weeping cock. “I wanted to go a little longer with you.”

Chan bit his lip as his eyes rolled up in his head. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he looked back to Woojin. “If you let me cum now I’ll let you fuck me again tomorrow.”

Oh. Well that was promising. But it wasn’t enough for Woojin. He stilled his hand, drinking in the frustrated groan that Chan let out. “Weren’t you going to banish me back to Hell?”

“If you don’t let me cum now, I will. Then I’ll summon another fucking incubus here and let them fuck me and tell them that your dick game was weak. There’s probably tons more down there that would have let me cum by now. Multiple times. Maybe your time up here has made you sof-” Chan’s rant gets cut off by Woojin biting into his shoulder as he increased the speed of his hand and his hips.

Chan’s body tenses up and for a horrifying second he thinks that the man isn’t going to let him cum. That Woojin is going to deny him again and if that happens Chan’s positive that he’s going to start crying. Instead Woojin doesn’t stop, the warmth radiates through his body and he throws his head back, a strangled cry of Woojin’s name on his lips as he cums.

Woojin already feels himself getting stronger with each spurt of cum that Chan let out. He could finish now, lap up the cum that the younger has left between their stomachs and walk away. But after what Chan said to him, why would he stop?

He doesn’t allow Chan to catch his breath before he lifts himself on his arms and snaps his hips one more time. Chan scrambled to gain his bearings as Woojin fucked into him even harder. He knew the man was oversensitive, that Woojin was pushing it at this point. It didn’t slow him down.

As much as he loved the loud moans pouring from Chan’s lips, he wanted another taste. Chan kissed him back with desperation, maybe it was the only thing that kept him sane as Woojin kept up his relentless pace until he felt his own orgasm building in him as well.

Once he was over the edge he fucked into Chan even harder, if that was possible. Fucking his cum back into the man until he saw a few tears escape the human’s eyes. It was only until Woojin had nothing else to give that he stopped and pulled out.

Chan needed time to catch his breath. Once he got himself together he looked at Woojin and said, “I think you just ruined sex for me.”

“That so, darling?” Woojin asked as he leaned down to lick at the cum that Chan had left behind on his chest. “I thought you wanted another incubus to come up here and handle you?”

“I said it so you’d fucking let me cum, and you know that.” Chan snapped back, though there wasn’t much venom in his voice. Already his eyes began to droop as fatigue hit him. “You’d think I’d be stupid to summon _another_ sex demon up here?”

Woojin went to respond only to find that the human was already asleep.

Any other time Woojin would leave right then, not caring to clean up the human. After all, he got his meal and Chan got sex. But, tonight he was different. This time Woojin took the time to clean up the human and even tucked him into bed under the covers. Woojin found himself laying down next to Chan, arm thrown across the man’s chest as he slept.

Not the first time he’s watched the man sleep, and he hoped it wouldn’t be his last.

Woojin expected Chan to freak out in the morning after he recalled the previous nights events. To maybe say that he regretted it and that he was indeed going to go back to finding a way to banish Woojin back to Hell.

Instead, Chan started his day like he had every other time that Woojin was there. He didn’t comment about how he found Woojin sleeping next to him when he woke up. Chan showered, got dressed, made sure that the enchantment on his door was still strong before telling Woojin that he’d see him when he was done with classes for the day.

Chan even stuck to his promise. When he finished his homework for the night he let Woojin fuck him again. This time Woojin fucked him against the pentagram on the floor. He said that Chan was a sinner who deserved to be fucked against the mark of the Devil for allowing Woojin to fuck him not once but twice. That Woojin wasn’t going to go anywhere if it meant that he could fuck Chan whenever he wanted.

Woojin hadn’t forgotten about Chan’s friends. That was hard to do when Chan talked about them nonstop and hung out with them, leaving Woojin alone in Chan’s room. He didn’t think about them all the time; Chan took up too much of his mind for him to do that.

But now there were first and foremost on his mind when Chan’s door burst open much too early for it to be him to five males pushing into the room. They stared at Woojin long and the demon stared back at them.

“What the fuck it’s loose!”

“We should send it back now.”

“Come on, Felix, you have the book.”

Woojin did nothing but stare at the five men amused as they began to chant.

Chan pushed into his bedroom to find not one demon, but five humans, one demon, and two naked men standing in the middle of the room. All eyes turned to Chan when he groaned loudly, looking around.

“What did you do this time?”

“He escaped! We were trying to send him back.” Jisung shrieked.

“Well now there are three of them!” Chan threw his hands in the air. “I knew you’d make it worse. And you disabled the enchantment on my room.”

“Darling, you’ve got to find smarter friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this, but people have gotten it in their minds that it is okay to steal content. When I post a fic, I post it on the platforms I want. Which means that when I post a fic on AO3, I _only_ want it on AO3. A great deal of my fics have been stolen and reposted to wattpad without my permission or consent. AO3 is the only platform that I post my works on, and if you consume it from places such as wattpad or asianfanfics, it was stolen from me. This means I do not see the comments, the likes, it has all been taken. These thieves do not ask to repost the fics, and they know what they are doing is wrong. Please, if you see my works on another site, leave a comment here or hop over to my twitter and send me a DM or curiouscat. Thank you.
> 
> Thank you for reading it, I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Since it's very briefly touched on I would like to clarify and say that in the universe they're in magic is a thing, they're in a magic based college. All of stray kids are here, even if Hyunjin and Minho aren't mentioned by name. There will eventually be another part of this AU in the future.
> 
> If you'd like, come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bimeetsstigma). Or just watch me ramble on about my various WIPs.
> 
> I do retweet and follow NSFW accounts, so if that isn't you cup of tea then don't click the link.


End file.
